The Mark Of Abby
by Figment81
Summary: A loose sequel to Language Barriers but it doesn't need to be read first. After an interesting weekend together Abby and Ziva are back at the office.
1. Chapter 1

_Can be seen as a sequel to language barriers but that doesn't have to be read first. NCIS isn't mine and never will be. _

* * *

Even though it was Monday morning Abby was on top of the world. After Ziva's unique way of confessing her feelings on Friday they had gone back to Abby's place and talked long into the night. They'd spent the rest of the weekend exploring and discovering new things about each other. This looked to be the start of something great. Abby wished they hadn't had to come to work this morning but she hoped Ziva would be able to come down and see her soon.

Ziva sauntered into the bullpen, unusually the last to arrive. Tony's eyes widened as he saw her. Tim looked faintly amused. Gibbs went for more direct action. "Ziva! My office now!" She dropped her bag on her desk and followed Gibbs into the elevator slightly confused. As soon as it started to move, Gibbs hit the emergency stop.  
"So you've decided that rule twelve doesn't apply with Abby huh."  
"How..." Ziva stuttered  
"Do ya think I've never seen her calling card before Ziva? You shoulda thought of that before you came in looking like that." Ziva paled and Gibbs took pity on her. "If it makes you both happy, so be it but keep it out of the office. I don't need to walk in on anything. Oh and if you hurt her, I will hunt you down. Understood?"  
"Understood."  
"Now get back to work." Gibbs switched the elevator back on, letting Ziva out on the MTAC level then riding down to Abby's lab.

Abby spun around in her chair as Gibbs entered. "Hey Gibbs! I don't have anything for you yet and what no Caf-pow?"  
"So you and Ziva?" Gibbs quipped.  
"Woh! That was quick. Your gut isn't that good. How'd you know?" Abby queried, seemingly unfazed.  
"Your girl's not shy Abby. I take it you haven't seen her so far this morning. She's wearing your marks like a badge of honour. At least Kate tried to hide it. She wore turtlenecks everyday for two weeks not that it did much good."  
"Ziva went for a run then back to her place this morning so no I haven't seen her. Although I'm intrigued now." Abby smirked.  
"I'll tell you what I told her. If it makes you both happy, so be it but keep it out of the office. I don't need to walk in on anything. Don't hurt her Abs. Understood?"  
"You think I'll hurt her?"  
"Not intentionally but be careful she's more fragile than appears."  
"I'll be careful and we'll keep it out of the office." Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the bullpen. "I'll send your girl down with a Caf-pow once we've done a coffee run."  
A hundred watt smile lit up Abby's face as she contemplated the twin joys of Ziva and Caf-pow. A wicked thought crossed her mind as she considered a way to combine the two after work.

Ziva walked down into the bullpen with her confidence dented a bit by how quickly Gibbs had picked up that she and Abby were together. Looking at Tony and Tim she began to wish her _chat_ with Gibbs had taken longer.  
"So Abby's claimed you as her own then. Don't try to deny it Ziva, we've all seen those marks before. Hell Gibbs only needed a glance to know." Tony enjoyed being able to tease Ziva. "So did Daddy Gibbs give his consent or did he warn you off his girl?"  
"What Gibbs and I discussed is none of your business Tony." Ziva retorted but both his and Gibbs comments about the marks Abby had left on her niggled in the back of her mind.  
"I guess your rant had a positive effect hey Ziva." Tim joined in with the teasing. Ziva blinked and then glared at Tim trying to shut him up.  
"Rant? McGee spill." Tony jumped on the comment.  
"Oh Ziva just decided to let Abby know how she felt. It obviously did the trick."  
"So you made the first move? Nice."  
Ziva knew she would get a few comments this morning but had not been prepared for this.  
"That looks to be a particularly fine example of Abby's mark Ziva. I don't think I've ever seen ones that clear." At the still slight look of confusion in Ziva's eyes Tony continued. "I guess you didn't realise this is standard practice for Abby huh? The little bat likes to bite and if you hang around with her long enough you get to see the evidence of it." Tony shut up quickly sensing the presence of his boss just before he earnt himself another headslap.

Gibbs strode into the bullpen carrying coffee and Caf-pow. He stopped in front of Ziva's desk and handed her the chilled beverage. "Go give your girl her fix. Don't spend all day down there we have work to do."

Ziva headed down to the lab Caf-pow in hand. As she entered her new lover's domain Abby turned round. "Wow! Oh wow!" Abby was almost speechless, Ziva had chosen to wear a top with a deep v-neck which perfectly showed off the trail of love bites which flowed from her neck, down her chest and disappeared under her shirt, clearly continuing. "Gibbs said you weren't shy and he wasn't wrong."  
"I did not expect it to be so obvious where the marks had come from." Ziva stated confused. "Gibbs, Tony, McGee, they only needed a glance to know it was you."  
"Well they've seen the marks before Ziva. I guess you could say they're my calling card."  
"I gathered that." Ziva said sadly.  
"Hey! They've seen them on Kate, no one else. You knew we were together. I'm not saying no one else has ever had those marks but not for a long time."  
"But they were so..."  
"Ziva, Kate was nowhere near as confident as you in that way. She wore turtlenecks for two weeks. The team knew we had got together but she didn't dare show the signs of our love. Gibbs patience wore out in the end and he ordered them down to the gym for training. Kate's gym gear didn't exactly cover much. Tony and Tim had a field day, she was so embarrassed. That's why they remembered. Wait here." With that Abby headed out of her lab.  
"Abby?" Ziva called but remained where she was.

Abby stormed into the bullpen and planted herself firmly in front of Tony's desk. Tony visibly paled as he took in the furious sight before him.  
"Tony! Teasing her because she has the audacity to come into work looking like that, cool. Making her think she is one in a long line of... So not cool! Do you want to destroy this before it has even begun? Don't you want us to be happy?"  
"Woh Abby, I was just joking. I didn't think she'd take it to heart. Of course I want you both to be happy. I'll appologise to Ziva. I'll make it clear I was just talking about Kate." Tony tried to calm the women in front of him before she did him serious harm.  
"See that you do!" Abby quipped as she headed back to the elevator. "Oh and Tim don't think I'm happy with you right now either." McGee gulped as Abby passed him.

Abby walked back into her lab to see Ziva where she'd left her. She put her arms round Ziva's waist pulling her close and kissed her passionately. "Are we okay? I don't want this ruined by a misunderstanding." Abby asked cautiously.  
"We are fine Abby. I just did not like the thought of you being with someone else."  
"I'm all yours now Ziva. We can continue this tonight but for now I think we both need to get back to work." With one final kiss Abby encouraged Ziva out the door.

Back up in the bullpen Tony was immediately in grovelling mode with Ziva. He'd realised that separately Abby and Ziva could cause him serious harm but together and angry, he was a dead man. "I'm sorry Ziva. I've only seen those marks once before but they are definitely memorable. Want to let us know just how far down they go?" Forgetting himself momentarily Tony wondered at the smirk on Ziva's face until the headslap he received wiped all thoughts from his head.  
"Back to work, all of you!"  
"Yes Boss." Looked like the diversion was over and it was back to business as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

_This was originally a one-shot but I got an idea which I think fit. Enjoy_

* * *

Ziva cursed in Hebrew as her phone rang in the early hours of Saturday morning. She knew only one person would ring at this time in the morning, Gibbs with a case. Unfortunately Ziva had yet to have any sleep that night due to the delightful surprise Abby had sprung on her once they had got back to her place that evening. They had been together for a couple of weeks now and the time they spent together was amazing. Realising that ignoring the call would only result in a pissed off Gibbs, Ziva answered the call.

"Got a dead Marine upstate, get your butt down to headquarters now. Oh and tell Abby her other talents will be needed in a few hours." With that Gibbs ended the call.  
"I have to go." Ziva said sadly as she started to pull on her clothes. "There is a dead Marine somewhere upstate, it will take us some time before we can get the evidence back, get some sleep before you go in." She pulled Abby into one last passionate embrace, kissing her deeply, before turning to walk out the door.  
"I will miss you, see you in a few hours." Abby set the alarm then snuggled under the sheets which still smelt of Ziva for a couple of hours of sleep.

Even with Gibbs driving Ziva had dropped asleep in the back seat within minutes of them setting off. McGee wondered how on earth she managed that. She even looked peaceful. It seemed Tony's thoughts had turned in a similar direction when he piped up from the front seat.  
"Ziva's out for the count. She's not even snoring. I guess Abby must be wearing her out."  
"DiNozzo!"  
"Sorry Boss, forgot you don't like the visual. Can we crank the heating up it's freezing tonight?"  
"Go ahead."

The increased warmth in the car made even McGee and Tony drowsy and they settled into a comfortable silence broken only by the occasional sound of squealing tyres. With Tony in the car the silence didn't last for too long, he raised his head sniffing.  
"Can you guys smell that?"  
"Smell what Tony?" McGee asked rousing himself.  
"I don't know, it's sweet and kinda familiar. I wonder if someone spilt something in here." Tony sniffed again. "I think it's coming from the back."  
Gibbs remained silent he knew that smell and he really didn't want to think about where it was coming from. McGee sniffed carefully.  
"Yeah I can smell it and your right it does seem to be back here. I hope I'm not sat in anything." McGee continued sniffing around the back seat until his eyes went wide having found the source of the smell. "Erm Tony...the smell is coming from Ziva!"

"What!" Tony's exclamation accompanied by a particular savage manoeuvre by Gibbs were enough to wake the sleeping Israeli. She sat up and looked round sleepily. "Oh God! I know what that smell is." Continued Tony. "It's Caff-pow!" Ziva sat bolt upright on hearing that, her memory replaying the surprise she had received from Abby hours earlier. Abby had produced her favourite beverage then proceeded to paint Ziva in the cold slush, even pouring some directly into convenient places before removing every trace from her body with a very talented tongue. Clearly she hadn't removed every trace as now in the hot car the smell of what remained was fairly prominent. A slight blush covered Ziva's cheeks, it took a lot to embarrass her but the details of her relationship with Abby seemed to be immediately know by her colleagues again.

Tony had pulled out his phone and was waiting for someone to pick up. It quickly became clear who. "So Abs, you've taken your addiction into the bedroom now?...You know what I mean this car reeks of Caff-pow...If you drink that stuff at night you'll never sleep...Abby! I think of you as a sister. I didn't need a description that graphic...Okay it's my own fault...We haven't got there yet so I still have a few more hours to torture Ziva before we see you...Alright, alright tease not torture...Bye Abs."

Tony turned in his seat and leered at Ziva. "Is it always this kinky with you two? I mean first the bites and now she's using you as a beverage container...oooowwww." Tony rubbed the back of his head.  
"What did you say earlier about me not liking the visual? Now turn the heater off and crack your window. This car stinks." Gibbs commanded.  
"Sorry Boss but why my window, she's the one that reeks?" Gibbs just looked at Tony.  
"Okay Boss."

Ziva settled back to sleep to again dream about the earlier activities that had been so cruelly interrupted while the three men in the car tried to think of anything else.


End file.
